


Wish

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is awake late in her lab, and Genji comes to give her something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

The tap of her keyboard had become an almost melodic trance now as Mercy typed, the words beginning to blur together, barely distinguishable before her eyes. She blinked once; twice, staring at a sentence as she tried to fathom what she had written. An incoherent mess, apparently. 

Mercy sat back into her chair, heaving a long, weary sigh ass he rubbed her eyes with cold fingers.

“Ah, scheiß,” she said quietly, realising she had smudged the remainder of her eye-liner across her face with the gesture.She contemplated leaving, to take a quick shower; to visit the gardens for a breather. But no - she wanted to finish this paragraph first. Then maybe this section. 

1:51am. 

She had been in here for sixteen hours. But she had to get this done. The conference was at 9 am. The leading figureheads in nanobiology would be in attendance to hear her talk; to decide if they would support her latest branch of research. 

 _She had to get this done_.

 Mercy glanced at the screen again, her fingers hovering above the keyboard. But a gentle tap-tap made her pause, her head turning to the doorway, where she saw - 

“Genji,” she said, rising from her chair with an awkward stumble. She hadn’t realised her foot was numb. “You should be resting - why are you up? The recalibration of your arm tendons took more of a strain on your body than I thought. It’s 2am. You-”

What was he holding? Was - was that a _cupcake_?

Mercy paused, standing awkwardly on one leg as she twirled her numb foot around on it’s ankle, trying to bring back it’s feeling. 

“You should be sleeping, Angela,” he said, kindly as he approached, his steps silent. “You have an important day tomorrow.”

“I have to finish my notes - my initial ones were not up to scratch. I started again.”

Genji laughed gently as he reached her, pausing a step away,the ribbon that extended from his head, settling with a gentle coil. “You are a perfectionist; constantly trying to improve. One of the things I admire about you.”

“Most people call it idiocy, as it often lands me in situations as this,” she said with a smile, setting down her foot on the floor. “I don’t think I’ll be getting more than two hours sleep tonight.”

“Then I’ll be brief.”

_No. No - don’t be._

Mercy bit back the words before they spilled forth, and she just stared at him, her lips moving soundlessly. At last, she uttered. “The cupcake?”

Genji smiled - or she thought he did. His visor flashed brighter when he was happy, reacting to the shift of his emotions, his suit wired so intricately to his nervous system. And when he smiled, she was sure the flicker of green echoed the smile hidden beneath his metal visor, masking a face she - she -

His hand touched her arm, gently pulling her to the sofa, the cupcake, sat on the plate still, a small candle pushed in the middle. A candle? _A candle._

Oh. _Oh_. She had forgotten.

“It is your birthday, no?” said Genji, holding a small lit lighter to the candle, the lick of it’s flame shimmering gently. 

“I - yes,” said Mercy, her voice barely a whisper as she looked from the cupcake to Genji, a laugh passing her chapped lips. “I had completely forgotten. 37 as of two hours ago.”

Genji set down the plate and held the small cake before her,the orange glow of the flame reflecting off the metal of his fingers. “Make a wish.”

Mercy closed her tired eyes, still smudged with make-up, and blew softly on the flame, extinguishing it’s light. She opened her eyes, watching the glow of his visor, shine.

“I - thank you, Genji,” she said, curving a hand around his,cold fingers gliding over the metal; the metal she knew so well.

“It is but a simple gesture,” he said, watching the slide of her fingers move over his. “What did you wish for?”

She paused, the slide of her hand, stalled. The shock of her hair fell forward, obscuring her gaze. “Nothing.”

Genji reached up and pushed back the shock of hair. “Why?”

_Because I have all I could wish for, in you._


End file.
